1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of storage systems for data storage media such as tape cartridges and optical disks, and particularly to the field of carousel storage systems.
2. Statement of the Problem
Large information systems often require off-site data media storage, such as in the form of tape cartridges and optical disks. Such data storage media is often stored in off-site rack systems, such as the Extreme Density.TM. Storage System, manufactured by Engineered Data Products, Inc., Broomfield, Colo. In some situations, particularly when the data storage media is being "staged" for entry into or retrieval from an information system, such as a mainframe computer or automated cartridge library system, a smaller storage system is necessary.
Examples of the prior data storage media systems for staging include carousels, such as the Stationary Staging Rack, and the Super Carousel, both manufactured by Engineered Data Products, Inc., Broomfield, Colo. and the Mega Rack'N Pack, manufactured by Wright Line, Worcester, Mass. These systems are designed primarily for staging 3480/3490 style magnetic tape cartridges.
Additional styles of data storage media gaining acceptance include eight millimeter (8 mm) tape cartridges, four millimeter (4 mm) tape cartridges, five one-quarter (51/4 inch optical disks, and three one-half (31/2) inch optical disks. Other data storage media will likely be developed as advances in technology occur.
The present carousel systems are not designed to accommodate these additional styles of data storage media. Therefore, new styles of storage systems are being specifically designed to meet the requirements of these styles of data storage media. Thus, a new line of storage rack systems must be purchased and installed for every change in data storage media or change in the media holders. This can be a major expense, particularly when the change in data media storage is in a transitional phase. Several styles of data storage media may be in use at a particular site. Presently a plurality of differing storage rack systems are required to accommodate the various styles of data storage media. Also, the older storage rack systems become outdated and useless as the particular data storage media stored therein is phased out.
An additional problem occurs from configuring existing space requirements for the storage rack systems. An end-user of these products must choose between two sizes of carousels. This typically creates a problem with either under-capacity or over-capacity in the staging or storage areas.
Presently, a problem exists in that there is no existing data storage media carousel system that can be easily configured and/or adapted to hold most popular styles of data storage media and to be adapted to an appropriate capacity level.